Pump assemblies, for example metering pump assemblies or centrifugal pump assemblies are known and are formed of essentially two parts, specifically of a stator housing or drive housing and of a pump unit which is connected to this drive housing. Modern pumps thereby in the drive usually comprise control and regulation electronics for activating an electrical drive motor and suitable display elements and operating elements on the outer side of the drive housing. The problem is that the display elements and operating elements on an outer side of the drive housing are possibly poorly accessible or poorly visible depending on the set-up location and/or installation position of the pump assembly.